callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)/Members
These are the list of the members '''of Task Force 141. Prominent Members *Lieutenant General Shepherd' ''(K.I.A.) - United States Army, appears to act as the commanding officer of Task Force 141, and spearheads its operations during the crisis of 2016. He later goes rogue and kills two of his own operatives and proceeds to hunt down and eliminate the rest of the Task Force. He is killed by Captain "Soap" MacTavish at Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan on August 16th. *'Captain John Price' - Former British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, appears to act as a field commander of Task Force 141 after being rescued from a Russian gulag. He is designated sharpshooter, and orchestrator behind Shepherd's assassination. He was a wanted criminal after his actions in Afghanistan, though was relieved of his criminal status and restored the integrity of the 141 after rescuing the Russian president, Boris Vorshevsky. *'Captain John "Soap" MacTavish' (K.I.A.) - Former British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, appears to act as a field commander and designated sharpshooter. He was a wanted criminal after killing General Shepherd. Dies during a failed attempt on Makarov's life in Prague, Czech Republic on October 11th. *'Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley' (K.I.A.) - Former British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, a technical specialist and field commander subordinate to Captain MacTavish. He is known to condone torture as a method of interrogation. He is killed by General Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on August 15th. *'Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson' (K.I.A.) - Former British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, playable character who participates in a number of Task Force 141's most notable special operations. Killed by Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on August 15th, along with Ghost. *'Private First Class Joseph Allen' (K.I.A.) - Former U.S. Army 75th Ranger Regiment, a veteran of combat operations in Afghanistan, hand-picked by Shepherd to participate in a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalist cell led by Vladimir Makarov. Killed by Makarov after his cover is blown during the attack on Zakhaev International Airport on August 12th. *'Yuri' (K.I.A.) - Ex-Spetsnaz operative and former member of the Ultranationalist party, defected to Loyalists after betraying Vladimir Makarov to the FSB prior to the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. Recruited into the 141 by Nikolai after Makarov's men attack the Loyalist safehouse in India, and remains allies with them throughout World War III. He is killed by Makarov in the Hotel Oasis on the Arabian Peninsula on January 21st. *'Nikolai' - Russian Loyalist and former informant among Imran Zakhaev's Ultranationalists, and an ally of the SAS during the Second Russian Civil War. He acts as a pilot and driver for the 141 throughout the events of the Russo-American War and World War III. As of January 21st, 2017, he helps Captain Price to catch Makarov. Supporting Members Ethnicity might be random for the less significant characters. *Indicates randomly-generated name in other levels. *'Archer' (W.I.A., Possibly K.I.A.): British sniper team leader, seen in "Loose Ends". *'Buck': - He is only mentioned in Soap's Journal, part of the 22nd SAS and Task Force 141. *'Charlie One-One': He is the callsign of a Task Force 141 operative of "One-One Team" featured in the level "Mile High Club". *'Chemo': Canadian soldier who usually dies while attempting to escape with "Soap", "Ghost", "Roach", and "Rocket" in "The Hornet's Nest."* *'Crane': - He is only mentioned in Soap's Journal, part of the 22nd SAS and Task Force 141. *'Driver' (K.I.A.): Australian or American soldier, team wheel-man in "Takedown" killed by Rojas's assistant. *'Echo One-One' (K.I.A.): He is the callsign of a Task Force 141 member who took part in rescuing a hostage in "Mile High Club" alongside One-One Team. Before Echo One-One could leave the plane however, a bomb that had been set by the terrorists on the plane exploded, killing Echo One-One and destroying the plane. *'Gridlock': He is only mentioned in Soap's Journal, part of the 22nd SAS and Task Force 141. *'Marlin': He is only mentioned in Soap's journal, part of the 22nd SAS and Task Force 141. *'Meat' (K.I.A.): Canadian or Australian soldier, Portuguese interpreter. Dies close to the beginning of "Takedown." *'Ozone' (K.I.A.): Part of the Strike Team in "Loose Ends". *'Peasant': Seen in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday".* *'Robot': Seen in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", and "The Hornet's Nest" *'Rocket ': American or Canadian soldier who accompanied MacTavish, "Ghost", "Roach", and "Chemo" in their escape from the Favela in "The Hornet's Nest". *'Romeo One-One': He is the callsign of a Task Force 141 operative and presumed leader of "One-One Team" featured in the level "Mile High Club". *'Rook' (K.I.A.): Australian soldier. Killed at the end of "The Enemy of My Enemy" while driving "Soap" and Price to meet Nikolai's aeroplane. *'Royce' (K.I.A.): Canadian soldier who is temporarily XO to MacTavish. Takes charge of Task Force 141 elements in the Favela, killed during the events of "Takedown". *'Scarecrow' (K.I.A.): Part of the Strike Team in "Loose Ends". *'Toad' (W.I.A., Possibly K.I.A) Sniper and heavy weapons specialist, seen in "Loose Ends". *'Worm': U.S. Navy SEAL; asks "Who's Soap?" in "The Gulag", successfully extracted. *'Zach': U.S. Navy SEAL seen in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". Note: It is likely that most if not all of the Task Force 141 operatives are K.I.A., if not imprisoned. The Task Force was decommissioned and its members were labeled "war criminals" after Shepherd executed the strike team in "Loose Ends". Command Bases *'Sub Commander': A command base for Navy SEALs. He gives orders to Captain MacTavish and warns Roach, Ghost and Soap of civilian presence at the Oil Rig. *'Task Force 141 Command': A command base for the Task Force 141, Ghost contacts them to send choppers in the level, "Takedown", but they fail to do so. Notable Task Force 141 Teams *'Bravo Team': is the callsign for Captain Price's unit. The callsign remains in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is Captain MacTavish's during his mission in Brazil as Royce warns Bravo Six of an ambush after splitting up with MacTavish, and when General Shepherd tells MacTavish that the Navy will cease fire during his mission in the Gulag. *'One-One Team': is the Task Force 141 team seen during the epilogue mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, "Mile High Club". They are tasked with securing a VIP aboard a hijacked civilian aircraft. *'Sniper Team One': was a two-man sniper team comprising of Task Force 141 members Archer and Toad. They appear in the level "Loose Ends" providing overwatch and sniper support for the strike team, led by fellow member Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley. Other Members (Modern Warfare 2) These members are randomly generated or do not do anything notable. * Rare generated name Other Members (Modern Warfare 3) These Task Force 141 members are randomly generated or do not do anything notable. list list